The objective of the SHLI/TCC pilot project program is to sustain active participation of TCC partners in the full range of health policy research, implementation and dissemination efforts by providing sub-awards to consortium partner organizations. The awards will enable multidisciplinary teams of community-academic partnerships to explore new domains of community based participatory research for development, advancement, and implementation of health policy that harnesses the power of collaboration to bolster innovation, cost reduction, and health equity. The pilot projects will generate innovative models of community solutions, partnered with the technology expertise of TCC academic partners to implement and disseminate TCC health policy research priorities. The pilot project program will create ever expanding regional partners that model best practices in health policy research innovation. Thus, the creation of these transformative networks will yield a remarkable return on investment through innovation, cost reduction and health equity. The overarching principle guiding the Pilot projects program is the stewardship of seed funds to expand the cadre of health policy research focused on health equity. The pilot projects expert review panels are committed to identifying individuals or teams of investigators who are using the best approaches to address important health policy implementation challenges in communities that are disproportionately impacted by health disparities.